Various types of devices and carts have been developed for transporting floral baskets, pots, and the like. The more refined devices of this nature comprise a frame structure forming a bottom and four sides, and having wheels for enabling the device to be readily moved from one location to another. While prior art devices of this nature can hold and transport a large number of floral arrangements, one of the main disadvantages thereof is that if they are not completely filled, flower baskets or pots tend to slide around or fall over and there is no convenient means for accommodating less than a full load without encountering this difficulty. Additionally, prior carts generally are relatively heavy, and also cannot be conveniently stacked for storage.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved form of floral cart having adjustable compartments.
Another object of this invention is to provide a floral cart having simple adjustable dividers which function to form compartments for floral arrangements and to secure the arrangements within the cart during transportation.